The Power Rangers Kids
| last_aired = | related = | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 19 | list_episodes = | picture_format = | audio_format = | preceded_by = Power Rangers Super Samurai | followed_by = The Virtual World | website = }} The Power Rangers Kids is a sitcom that airs on Mike Weber TV since June 18, 2015. Characters Main Characters * Jayden Shiba - The former Red Samurai Ranger and father of Hayden, Jayden Jr, Maya, & Jade. * Mia Watanabe-Shiba - The former Pink Samurai Ranger and mother of Hayden, Jayden Jr, Maya, & Jade. * Jayden Shiba Jr. - The son of Jayden & Mia, brother of Hayden, Maya, & Jade, and the 19th leader of the Samurai Rangers. * Hayden Shiba - The nerdy son of Jayden & Mia, and brother of Jayden Jr, Jade, & Maya. * Maya Shiba - The daughter of Jayden & Mia, sister of Hayden, Jade, & Jayden Jr, and the 19th Pink Samurai Ranger. * Jade Shiba - The daughter of Jayden & Mia, and sister of Hayden, Maya, & Jayden Jr. Her love interest is Iron Man Jr. Recurring Characters * Mike - The former Green Samurai Ranger and father of Michaela, Michael, Mike Jr, & Emma. * Emily - The former Yellow Samurai Ranger and mother of Michaela, Michael, Mike Jr, & Emma. * Kevin - The former Blue Samurai Ranger and father of Devon & Kevin Jr. * Antonio Garcia - The former Gold Samurai Ranger and father of Anthony. * Lily Harris - The Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger and mother of Devin & Kevin Jr. * Mike Jr. - The son of Mike & Emily and future Green ranger. * Michael * Emma * Michaela * Kevin Harris Jr. * Devon Harris * Anthony Garcia * Rita Repulsa Marvel Characters * Tony Stark Jr. * Robert Downey Stark * Thor * Chris Ordison * Thor Ordison Jr. * Spider-Man * Petey Parker * Benny Parker * Hulk * Bobby Banner * Robin Banner * The Thing * Jake Grimm * Lenny Grimm * Stefan Rogers * Steve Urkel Rogers * Norman Radd * Iron Man * Black Widow Minor Characters * Mario * Luigi (Mario) * Toad * Bowser * Light Blue Yoshi * Pink Yoshi * Lightning McQueen * Thunder McQueen * Mater * Mater Jr. * Sally Carrera-McQueen * Sally McQueen Jr. * Luigi (Cars) * Louie * Guido * Guido Jr. * Fillmore * Ramone * Flo Ramone * Sheriff * Sheriff Jr. * Sarge * Woody * Jessie Episodes Season 1 # First Day of School - June 18, 2015 - TV-Y7-FV # Training Today - June 26, 2015 - TV-Y7-FV # Meet the Iron Mans - July 2, 2015 - TV-G # Love Rises - July 17, 2015 - TV-Y7-FV # Yoshi Sitting - July 23, 2015 - TV-Y7-FV # What Ever Happened to Jayden? - July 24, 2015 - TV-Y7-FV # Arrested - July 30, 2015 - TV-Y7-FV # Club Jam Session - August 6, 2015 - TV-Y7-FV # The Fight to End All Fights - August 13, 2015 - TV-Y7-FV # Possessed Rangers - August 20, 2015 - TV-Y7-FV # The Science Fair - August 27, 2015 - TV-G # Megaforce Rangers - September 3, 2015 - TV-Y7-FV # Hulk Meets the Rangers - September 10, 2015 - TV-Y7-FV # Jayden's Birthday - September 17, 2015 - TV-G # Villains Unite (Part 1) - September 24, 2015 - TV-Y7-FV # Villains Unite (Part 2) - October 1, 2015 - TV-Y7-FV # Villains Unite (Part 3) - October 2, 2015 - TV-Y7-FV # A Nightmare In Arizona - October 15, 2015 - TV-PG-V # Power Rangers: The Movie - October 22, 2015 - TV-G # Marvel Rangers - October 29, 2015 - TV-Y7-FV # Nerd Day - November 5, 2015 - TV-G # Gobble Gobble Gobble - November 12, 2015 - TV-Y7-FV # Hayden Lost a Tooth - November 20, 2015 - TV-G # The Neighborhood Watchdogs - November 26, 2015 - TV-Y7-FV # Who Wants to Be a Gazillionaire - December 3, 2015 - TV-Y7-FV # Back to the Future II: Reversed - December 10, 2015 - TV-G # Body Swap - December 17, 2015 - TV-G # It's a Power Rangers Christmas # 2016 Time # The Book Report Season 2 # Left Behind # Backyard Problems # Happy Valentine's Day # Dog Days # The Karate Kid # Cover For Me # The Date # Jayden's YouTube # Wild Kids # The Anniversary # Bachelor's Unite # Match Game # Summer Days # The Wedding # Forever Red II Season 3 # Grounded for Life # Jayden's Birthday II # Hayden's Gun # Advanced Training Category:The Power Rangers Kids Category:Shows Category:Mike Weber TV